


Dancing Leaves

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: Akira and Yusuke had never really “gotten together," their relationship had developed without either saying anything. It isn't until a girl confesses to Yusuke that he wonders what exactly they are to each other.





	Dancing Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: [Kimi ga Yobu Namae ~Yume no Tsuzuki~ from Natsume Yuujinchou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1Il-B2m5BM)

Akira and Yusuke had never really “gotten together.” There had been no grand sweeping confessions or declarations of now being a couple. It was more that they had drifted together naturally over time, as seamless as the water of two rivers meeting. The little touches had become more frequent, the subtle gestures more pronounced. It had come without thought when they had eventually kissed for the first time, seeming so much like the obvious course of action that neither had given much thought to it.

At least, they hadn’t at the time.

It wasn’t until about a month after that first kiss, once the action had become a habit between them, that Yusuke finally considered its significance. 

What spurred it on was when an underclassman, a small understated girl who wore her hair in a low braid, approached him red-faced and stuttering, asking if she could speak to him by the stairwell behind the building after school. 

“I-I know I haven’t spoken to you before,” she sputtered out, looking at the dirt beneath her feet rather than at him, “but I’ve always really admired you...! I like you! Please, go out with me!” She all but yelled the declaration in her nervousness, finally looking up at him. As she did so, Yusuke noted that she wore glasses similar to Akira’s.

He blinked in response, feeling his own cheeks heating slightly at her words. In retrospect, her intent had been obvious from the start, yet he somehow had thought nothing of it until she had confessed. He had assumed she had simply wanted advice regarding art. “...I apologize. I appreciate the gesture, but I-” He cut himself off, unsure of what he had meant to say next.

I’m seeing someone?

I’m in a relationship?

I have a boyfriend?

Were any of those really true?

“Oh… Of course,” the girl responded simply, looking again at the ground as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I should have guessed that you already have a girlfriend. I’m sorry for wasting your time.” The girl bowed quickly before turning and striding away with quick steps, not giving him the chance to respond.

He had stood perplexed for a moment before returning to the classroom to collect his things, the short exchange quickly forgotten by the time he arrived back at the dorms, thoughts of art compositions and ideas he wanted to try instead swirling in his mind.

It wasn’t until several days later that he remembered it, Akira draped across his lap as he ran his fingers through that wonderfully curly hair. A documentary was playing on the TV in the small attic room, the sun having set at some point during its duration thus leaving the shine of the screen as the only light source. He watched the colours dance across Akira’s features, remembering the curve of the girl’s back as she fled, her glasses which were so much like Akira’s, her assumption that Yusuke had a girlfriend. 

“...A girl confessed to me after school earlier this week,” he said softly, testing out the words. What an odd thing it was to confess to someone you’d never spoken to, he thought.

Akira hummed, the vibration of his cheek tickling Yusuke’s thigh. “What did you say?”

“I apologized, then she did the same and left. It was rather strange, really. I didn’t even realize beforehand that that was her intent.”

Rolling over on the couch, Akira shifted his head to look up with a slight expression of confusion. “Why did you apologize?”

Yusuke furrowed his brows. “Because I couldn’t accept her feelings, of course. I already have you.”

Akira’s eyes widened as Yusuke held his gaze. 

“You seem surprised,” he said, laughter in his voice. He watched as Akira folded his forearm over his eyes, failing to hide the giddy smile that he appeared to be fighting against. “It was odd though,” Yusuke continued. “When I apologized, I realized I didn’t know how to classify you. I knew only that I didn’t want to hold anyone else.”

Akira removed his arm, amusement in his eyes. “Classify me?”

“Yes. I wondered whether it was alright to call you my partner.”

Pushing himself up, Akira drew himself level with Yusuke and looked at him for a moment, smiling, before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “It’s more than alright.”

Yusuke smiled as well, leaning back in to continue the gesture, his thoughts dancing with nothing but Akira.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been spending a fair amount of time recently working on the prequel to my previous shukita fic, so this basically came from needing a quick break from the much more serious tone of that. Short and sweet romances are definitely my comfort zone.
> 
> I tried to give this a kind of airy, nostalgic feel but I'm not sure how well that came across in the text ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter as bizarrequazar


End file.
